Internal combustion engines may re-circulate exhaust gas from one or more dedicated cylinders to an intake manifold, typically referred to as Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR), to improve fuel efficiency of the vehicle and/or reduce engine emissions. Additionally, internal combustion engines often include a turbocharger assembly. The turbocharger assembly uses the flow of exhaust gas to spin a turbine, which in turn drives a compressor that compresses the combustion air that is supplied to the intake manifold. When the exhaust gas from a pre-determined number of the cylinders of the internal combustion engine is dedicated to the intake manifold for EGR purposes, thereby bypassing the turbocharger assembly, the flow rate of the exhaust gas available to the turbine of the turbocharger is reduced, which reduces the maximum power output of the internal combustion engine.